leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
LeBlanc/Strategy
Skill usage * is best used as an escape mechanism or a decoy when attacking as it does not deal damage. * can be used for turret diving, because can jump in for a kill under the turret, and teleport back to her location. Unfortunately, she cannot take any longer than 3 seconds, or the teleport location will be lost. * stealth can't be seen by an nor a . * clone can also be used as a temporary shield against skillshot by moving behind it. * clones act like a pet. It will take commands similarly to , and will stand around or auto attack if no orders are given. It is wise to move it for the means of confusing the opponent, as a stationary clone clearly betrays the real to the enemy. *Chaining with can provide good harassment and long silence periods early-mid game and can shut down troublesome casters later on. *If you are being chased by a fast chaser like Warwick and his Blood Scent, throw Ethernal Chains on him for a slow, and maybe even a snare, giving you a chance for escape. *Do not use LeBlanc's Mimic on a champion that has a spell shield. Use a basic ability to break the shield first, or wait for another way to break the shield. *If you have already used , and you're chasing an enemy, use to snare the enemy again. *When you end up in a team fight, you should consider utility of your spells over damage, and consider using as your spell for a double slow and longer snare. *If is used, followed by , your original location from using will be lost and you will only be able to recall to the location where you used . *Never be afraid to use to double- out of a gank. Combined with , this should make any ganks on difficult. * is an effective method of harassing, as re-casting the spell will cause you to flash back to your casting position, giving an opportunity to deal damage at no health cost. *It is best to save for teams fights to deliver the final hit. *Activating followed by and then using and can deal high amount of damage. *By selecting a target to cast on while out of range, you can use to close the gap, then use it again to return to safety. Doing this can extend the range at which you can safely harass and ward enemy champions from gold or experience. *The second damaging part of can also trigger the silence from . Using this combination prevents an enemy champion from blinking away, such as . * then is the most reliable source of damage, since the duration of is long enough for you to escape without putting yourself out of position. But then is the safest form of damage, which gives you 4 seconds of powerful disables to kite enemy champions. Build usage * actually suffers from a deficiency in health and mana. and help her greatly with these. This can also be followed up with and if needed. The necessity for this, however, is null with enough skill using LeBlanc, and , , may be all you need. * can be especially powerful, particularly if mid-laning. * can be very powerful for as it covers AP, MR5, and CDR which all benefit her greatly. *Two during early game can be a very powerful build. It is a cheap and highly effective item combo that can be sold later. *Because multiples both the base damage AND the ratios on all of her abilities, pure AP item builds on LeBlanc are often the most powerful and effective builds. Recommended builds Countering *Investing in an early or Magic Resist will significantly reduce her burst damage. *LeBlanc relies heavily on comboing with her spells, especially her . Try to interrupt her spell combo in the middle of , as this will often force her back to wait for cooldown. *Be sure to commit to attacking her, as she can easily punish enemy champions with . Category:Champion strategies